


I like it when you sleep, for you are so cute yet so unaware of it

by iwriteshipsnotsailthem



Series: Dad Lance & Tattoo Artist Keith [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, I would DIE for Vivian, M/M, Moving In Together, Single Parent Lance (Voltron), Tattoo Artist Keith (Voltron), klance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteshipsnotsailthem/pseuds/iwriteshipsnotsailthem
Summary: After being together for while Keith and Lance move in together alongside Vivan and Kosmo and begin a new chapter of their lives together
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Dad Lance & Tattoo Artist Keith [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570900
Comments: 77
Kudos: 545





	I like it when you sleep, for you are so cute yet so unaware of it

**Author's Note:**

> Vivian is nearly three in this!!! So this is set a year after the end of One Life For The Two of Us and a year before 19 Hours Later 
> 
> titled inspired by the 1975 song 'I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it' :)

Lance's head was warm in Keith's lap, it allowed him to remind himself of how soft Lance's hair was as he feathered his fingers through the strands.

It had been a huge day organising all the boxes and stuff from Lance's apartment to Keith's house which was now _their house._

The plan had always been that once Keith had finished fixing up his childhood home he was going to ask Lance to move in. It had taken an embarrassingly long amount of time for Keith to gather up the nerves to ask, but thankfully when he did Lance had eagerly accepted. Once his current lease on the apartment was finished he moved in alongside Vivian.

As exciting as it was, Keith knew it was going to take a little bit of time to get used to living with other people again. For so long now it had been just him and Kosmo. They were _all_ going to have to make some adjustments to their lifestyle, but it all felt worth it to have Lance fast asleep in his lap after a long day of moving boxes all the while keeping his _almost_ three year old entertained.

Speaking of the almost three year old...

Keith lifted his head as he heard the small patter of feet, hearing Vivian before seeing her as she peaked around the corner.

"Hey Vee," Keith whispered, still remembering Lance was asleep. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

He adored Vivian, but he knew Keith's biggest adjustment with them moving in was going to be living with a young child. They took up a lot of energy and at her age she was curious and wanting to explore and try out new things. She was like a walking hazard, always tripping and bumping into things and knocking stuff over.

Lance and Keith moving in together though felt like a right step to merging their lives together and becoming a move closer to being a 'real' family.

"Uhh..." she trailed off, obviously not expecting to be caught out of her bed an hour after her bedtime. Lance had always been pretty strict with bedtime and sleeping in her own bed. Maybe it was because sometimes it felt like the only alone time they got to spend together was when they were in bed.

"Can't sleep?" Keith asked, smiling fondly as she shuffled out from around the corner with hesitancy, like she still wasn't sure if she was going to get in trouble for not being asleep. She nodded and held onto her stuffed lion close to her chest.

"A puppy is barking," her voice was muffled by the top of her toy.

"Was it Kos?"

"No. It far away," she said. "Puppy should be sleeping too. Bedtime."

Keith chuckled, amused by her thought process.

It was easy to forget that Vivian was also going through such a massive change in moving where she lived. She wasn't used to neighbourhood dogs barking because there were no pets admitted in their old apartment complex.

"Papa sleeping?" She asked, leaning forward on her tippy toes to see better.

"Yeah," Keith said, realising he'd stopped moving his fingers through Lance's hair and started again. "Wanna come sit?"

Surely it wouldn't hurt if she came and sat with them for a couple of minutes until the dogs stopped barking? What Lance didn't know wouldn't hurt him too badly either.

Her eyes lit up at the suggestion and tiptoed over like a cartoon character would, obviously trying to be as quiet as possible so she wouldn't wake her papa.

She climbed up on the couch next to Keith with a giggle that she stifled with her hand. Once Keith helped her up she snuggled in against Keith's side. " _Aw!_ Papa looks so cute when he sleepy," she cooed, which made Keith's face split into a grin over her own cuteness.

"Yeah?" Keith prompted her.

She nodded with certainty. "Yes. The _cutest!"_ He snickered at her conviction. Her determined expression softened as she looked up at him. "You think he look cute?"

"Very cute," he agreed with her, which made her face move into a full blown grin. It was crazy how similar it looked to Lance's.

She got to her feet and leaned up to Keith's ear. "Papa said you look cute when you sleep as well," she whispered before giggling, like she had just shared a playground secret.

His cheeks went a little warm as he chuckled, thoroughly amused by her antics.

"Really now?" He asked, smiling with a raised brow.

She nodded with a giggle, hands covering her mouth to muffled her own laugh. She stopped mid laugh when Lance wriggled in his sleep, making a soft noise. Vivian's eyes widened like she was ready to be caught red handed out of her bed, but relaxed as Lance stayed quiet.

Looking over at the time Keith hummed.

"Hey," Keith said softly, gaining the young girl's attention. "Do you think it's about time you go back to bed?"

"What if puppy keep talking?" She asked with a pout.

"It's okay, the puppy is just trying to have a conversation with Kosmo. She'll stop eventually." Vivian thought about it with a frown and didn't respond. "How about," Keith restarted. "We move Papa to bed and you can sleep with us for the night?" Her face brightened at the suggestion. " _But_ only for tonight, okay?"

She grinned more, nodding her head.

"Let's wake up sleepyhead then." He gently shook Lance awake who grumbled, but sat up, not even opening his eyes as Keith pulled him to his feet and directed him to their bedroom, Vivian following closely behind them.

Once Lance was settled on the bed Keith picked Vivian up and placed her next to Lance before climbing in himself. Vivian wriggled to get herself comfy as he pulled the covers over them all. Lance, by some sort of sleep deprived miracle, stayed asleep and Vivian wasn't too far behind him, already yawning and forcing her eyes to stay open.

"Goodnight Vee," Keith murmured, already closing his own eyes. He was wiped, but only just realising it as he laid down.

"Night Keef," she yawned. Not long after her breathing matched Lance's soft and even, indicating sleep. It didn't take much longer for Keith to follow right behind them both, a happy feeling of warmth settling in his chest at the prospect of a new start together.

* * *

Lance woke up to cold fingers pressing his cheeks together. Mumbling in confusion, he managed to peel his eyes open, confused by seeing his daughter instead of his boyfriend. It certainly wasn't what he imagined waking up to after his and Keith's first night living together, but he wasn't complaining as Vivian smiled.

"Hi!" She smiled, retreating her hands under the covers and wriggling to cuddle in close to him.

"Morning sweetness," he murmured, voice heavy with sleep. He rubbed his eyes to try keep them from falling closed again. "When did you get in here?"

"Keef lemme sleep. Puppy kept talking to Kos. Kept going ' _woof woof'_."

Lance hummed, sitting up a little so he could over his daughter's head and see Keith. His dark hair was messy and covering half of his face. Lance always thought Keith looked his most adorable when he was asleep. His expression was all lax and comfort. No scowl or pinched brows in sight. Although they were in their own regard attractive, it made Keith look softer, younger even. Lance thought it was sweet.

"Vivi," Lance whispered and pointed over to Keith. "Don't you think Keith looks really cute when sleepy?"

Vivian's hands instantly went to cover her mouth as she giggled. Turning in the sheets she looked over at Keith, another round of self muffled giggles leaving her mouth. She turned back to face Lance and nodded.

Lance couldn't help but laugh along with her. He just thought it was so adorable how she acted like it was such a huge scandal. Speaking of scandal...

Vivian wiggled close to Lance's, leaning in to whisper not so quietly, "Keef thinks you cute when you sleep too!" Lance widened his eyes and gasped, making Vivian let out an excited and humoured squeal at the reaction.

"Did he say that?" Lance exasperated which she responded with an enthusiastic nod.

"You revealing my secrets, Vivian?" Keith's raspy morning voice broke through quiet giggles.

"Uh, oh, someone's awake," Lance fake whispered as he felt the bed creak as Keith moved closer to them.

" _Uh oh_ ," Vivian echoed, squeaking as Keith draped around them both. Hand resting on Lance's waist and to drag them in closer to squish into one and a big cuddle.

"Morning," Lance smiled as he caught Keith's sleepy eyes over the top of Vivian's head.

"G'morning," Keith mumbled out.

"Good morning!" Vivian giggled from her space in between Lance and Keith. "I like mornings like this. Can we do this _every_ morning?"

"Sure," Keith said as Lance said _"hell no"_ at the same time.

Vivian was right about one thing though. He wanted to wake up Keith's face from now on and couldn't wait to do that for the rest of his life.

" _Kosmo!"_ Vivian's shouted as the door opened with a push of a paw. Kosmo considered his name as an invitation and jumped on the bed, giving everyone a good morning kiss, starting with Keith, then to Vivian and ending with Lance.

It really did feel like the perfect start for this new chapter in their lives. Lance glanced to Keith and by the soft look on his face he could tell his boyfriend was thinking the exact same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the jumbled timelines of this series! If you go into the series link I'm going to put a description of Vivian's age in each of them so people won't get confused ❤
> 
> Ideas for this series are welcome and tysm for reading!!!


End file.
